dreyrullfandomcom-20200215-history
Klek'ik (Lekkir Language Lexicon)
Rather than a means of speaking in RP, this is meant to be used as a way to create names for your Lekkir characters, as it is not yet a fluent language. Words below are a combination of user-submitted words and original words of the language. >''' Names are created out of multiple words by compounding them with apostrophes. When spoken, it's like a short breath or break between syllables.' '> Often, to make a word plural, you add "-en" to it. Alternatively, "-iir" or "-ir".' '> To make a word into an action, add "Tsa-" to the beginning of the word. Example: Kalit is to soar, while Tsakalit is soaring.'' ''> 'Nis is a realm of being. Example: Miir is to be free, while Miir'nis is freedom. Salo'me is to be a mother, but Salo'me'nis is motherhood. '' >Often, in compounding, double letters become single, as the sound becomes shorter in speech. 'A Aershaa -''' Ven'seva (Windsinger; plural ven'seviir) '''All-for / United (used in clan naming) - 'Tet Always - Yen Awaken '(To breathe life into) - Merne '''Appen ('the dreyrullian apple) - A'krut 'Ash/Ashes - '''Hu'no 'B Battle '''- Baalit '''Bird - Pi'lu'' (Aer and furrkind borrowed this word for songbirds)'' Blind - Dere Blinded -''' Deren '''Bright - Fia 'C' Cherished Deeply '(something / someone that is) - Ho'olaua'e '''Color '- Ala '''Colored / Colorful - Ahu Conceal '(to) - Set'a '''Concealed ' (to be) - Seth '''Coward - Kille 'D' Day '- Det '''Death '(the essence of) - Sikyu 'Dragon - '''Suaan '''Dream '(verb; to dream) Lin'ge 'Dream '(noun; a dream) E'liin '''E End -''' Fine '''F Faith '(noun) - Jeh '''Fast - '''Andi '''Fern -' Kali '''Fierce - '''Kot '''Fire - '''Fervens '''Flower - '''Nii '''Future (of the world) '-' Lanah Future '(of an individual, or group of people) - J'adok '''Free '(to be) '- '''Miir '''Freedom - '''Miir'nis '''Fur '(soft) - Rika '''Fluffy / To have soft fur - Rikk Forest - A'rok Frost - 'Mraz 'G Gentle '''(by nature) - Sa '''Guardian - Halios 'H' Have (verb, to have) - Wha Heart '''(of the body) - Klik '''Heart (of the essence - for example, where love comes from.) - Yar'ek He - 'Ka (K' when used in compound.) 'I In ' (place) '- 'Na' (same word for "of") '''In '(state of being) - Alli '''J 'K' 'L' Leaves (the sound that they make when rustling) - Kia'tia Little - '''Killi '''Live (verb; to live) - A'en Living (when paired with another noun) - A' Lost '- Suto '''Love '(to love, in fondness / friendship) - Met'ta / Met 'Love '(to love, in family) - Kr'ete '''Loyal (to be) - Vrae Loyalty - 'Vreaetch 'M Mate '(verb; to mate) - Rae'k '''Mating '- Rae'ktun '''Moon - '''Mo'ro '''More (in relation to time) - Tikot Mother - 'Saalo '''Mother '(to be, or become a mother) - Salo'me 'Motherhood - '''Salo'me'nis 'N No -''' En' '''O Of - 'Et / Na' / U' (U' is more formal than Na', and more meaningful. If someone is of the trees, using u', the trees are a very part of their soul. 'Et and Na' are interchangeable depending on context and rhythm. 'Et is placed after a noun, while Na' is placed before.) One '(referring to an individual) - Ais'a ''(Ais' when compounded in a name.) '''P Poison - Nek 'Q' 'R' 'S' Sea - Res See '(to) '- 'Muru '''Shadow - '''Ki (plural: Kiir) '''Shelter '(to give or take) - Keta 'Shelter '(a roof, a cave, etc) - Ka'e 'Sight -' Muur '''Sight ''(Sight as in insight, and sight as in seeing beyond the material world.) -'' Zaidya'kuo'mele Silent '(to be) '- 'Shi '''Silent '(formal) - Vaik 'Silence '(of the voice) - Shia'nis 'Silence '(of an area) - Bastion 'Sing '(verb, to sing) - Sev '''Soar (verb; to soar)'' ''-''' Kalit '''Song - S'va Soul - 'A'il / Sal'vin (There are multiple words for soul in the lekkir language based on context and its level. In the Lekkir beliefs, there are five layers of the soul.) '''Spirit '(of a living being) - Beelu (In most Dreyrullian cultures, the spirit is the collective essense of a single lifetime; a life's memories, personality, experiences and thoughts, rather than the collection of all energy and lifetimes that the soul has.) 'Spirit '(a ghost / resonating memory) - Vai'a 'Star - '''Fia (plural: Fiir) '''Step '(noun, a step) - At '''Strength (of body) - Von Strong ''(to be; of heart - referring to bravery) -'' Vek Sun - Zun Swear '(as in to swear upon something.) - Dela (Past tense: Delen) 'T Thorn - Kan (Kana plural) Together '- Tika '''To -' Y' 'Tous - '''To Play 'U 'V' Venom / Poison '''- Nek '''Victory - Siir Voice - 'Miria 'W Wait '''(verb; to wait) - Saa (Waits - Saama) '''Warrior / Fighter - Mer'na Who (referring to an individual, not the question) - Dor Wish '''(noun; a wish) - A'ben '''Wind - Ven Winter - Zimsko Wish '(verb, to wish) - A'yen '''With - '''En / An '''Without - '''S'enza 'X 'Y' 'Z' Category:Vocabulary Category:Language Category:Lekkir